princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Shangladdin
PrinceBalto's secondary human style spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Li Shang (Mulan) *Princess Jasmine - Mulan *The Genie - Fat Albert (Fat Albert) *Jafar - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Iago - Zazu (The Lion King) *Abu - Donkey Kong *The Magic Carpet - Hookfang (How to Train Your Dragon) *The Sultan - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Rajah - Mufasa (The Lion King) *The Cave of Wonders - The Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) *Razoul - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Guards - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) and Clayton (Tarzan) *The Peddler - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Gazeem the Thief - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Rapunzel (Tangled), Princess Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *The Two Hungry Children - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) and Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Prince Achmed - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Omar; the Melon Seller - Uncle Iroh (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Farouk; the Apple Seller - Alvin The Treacherous (Dragons: Riders of Berk) *Old Man Jafar - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Snake Jafar - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) *Genie Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia) Scenes: *Shangladdin part 1: ("Arabian Nights")/On a Dark Night *Shangladdin part 2: Shang on the Run ("One Jump Ahead") *Shangladdin part 3: Shang fights with Prince Hans/("One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) *Shangladdin part 4: Mulan's Dream *Shangladdin part 5: Dr. Facilier and King Triton's Conversation/Mulan Runs Away *Shangladdin part 6: Trouble at the Marketplace/Dr. Facilier's Evil Plan *Shangladdin part 7: Shang Arrested (part 1) *Shangladdin part 8: Shang Arrested (part 2; Mulan Confronts Dr. Facilier) *Shangladdin part 9: Shang Escapes with a Wizard *Shangladdin part 10: The Cave of Wonders (part 1) *Shangladdin part 11: The Cave of Wonders (part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Shangladdin part 12: The Amazing All-Powerful Fat Albert (part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Shangladdin part 13: The Amazing All-Powerful Fat Albert (part 2) *Shangladdin part 14: King Triton Upbraids Dr. Facilier *Shangladdin part 15: Shang's First Wish *Shangladdin part 16: Dr. Facilier Makes his Move/("Prince Shang") *Shangladdin part 17: King Triton Rides on Hookfang *Shangladdin part 18: Shang Argues with Fat Albert/Shang Goes to Mulan *Shangladdin part 19: Do You Trust Me?/("A Whole New World") *Shangladdin part 20: Shang Almost Spills the Beans/Shang and Mulan's Kiss *Shangladdin part 21: Shang Gets Ambushed/Fat Albert Saves Shang's Life *Shangladdin part 22: Dr. Facilier Gets Exposed *Shangladdin part 23: Shang's Depression/Zazu Steals the Lamp *Shangladdin part 24: King Triton's Announcement/Fat Albert's New Master is Dr. Facilier *Shangladdin part 25: Dr. Facilier's Dark Wishes *Shangladdin part 26: ("Prince Shang" (Reprise) *Shangladdin part 27: The Ends of the Earth *Shangladdin part 28: Shang vs. Dr. Facilier (part 1; Dr. Facilier Takes Over Agrabah) *Shangladdin part 29: Shang vs. Dr. Facilier (part 2) *Shangladdin part 30: Shang vs. Dr. Facilier (part 3) *Shangladdin part 31: Happy End in Agrabah *Shangladdin part 32: End Credits Cast Gallery: Shang8.jpg|Li Shang as Aladdin M2.jpg|Mulan as Princess Jasmine fat-albert.jpeg|Fat Albert as The Genie DF2.JPG|Dr. Facilier as Jafar Zazu, The Lion King (2).png|Zazu as Iago Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as Abu Monstrous-nightmare-01.png|Hookfang as The Magic Carpet King Triton.jpg|King Triton as The Sultan The Mighty Mufasa.JPG|Mufasa as Rajah Red Death.png|The Red Death as The Cave of Wonders Mcleach Eagle Feather.jpg|Percival McLeach as Razoul Gaston.PNG|Gaston as Razoul's Henchmen #1 Fox-disneyscreencaps com-1848.jpg|Amos Slade as Razoul's Henchmen #2 Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Razoul's Henchmen #3 Tangled-flynn-rider-photo3.jpg|Flynn Rider as The Peddler Lawrence.jpeg|Lawrence as Gazeem the Thief RapunzelNEW2010.jpg|Rapunzel as The Three Balcony Harem Girls #1 Disney anna cutout 2013.jpg|Princess Anna as The Three Balcony Harem Girls #2 ElsaPose.png|Elsa The Snow Queen as The Three Balcony Harem Girls #3 D.JPG|David as The Two Hungry Children #1 Normal adgth 334.jpg|Anne-Marie as The Two Hungry Children #2 HANS2.png|Prince Hans as Prince Achmed Iroh smiling.png|Uncle Iroh as Omar; the Melon Seller Riders Alvin-1-.png|Alvin The Treacherous as Farouk; the Apple Seller MerlinClipart.jpg|Merlin as Old Man Jafar CH.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Elephant Abu RC.JPG|Red Claw as Snake Jafar Chernabog 19.PNG|Chernabog as Genie Jafar Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:Aladdin Category:Wiki-Only Spoofs Category:Human Style Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto